Something Red
by Of-Ravens-And-Writing-Desks
Summary: "You're joking. It's taking you this long to find a shirt?" Amy stopped her search and planted her hands on her hips. "Got a problem?" Just a silly little one-shot, featuring Amelia Pond and everyone's favorite time traveler. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Doctor Who. Or, I won't until my diabolical plan is put into action. *Insert evil laugh here*

Done for fanfic 100 prompt #11; Red

Just a fluffy lil' one shot that came into existance as I was digging around in my closet today. No idea where or when they are exactly, just that there's no Rory. Whether he doesn't exist or he simply isn't there yet is up to you. All I know is that I KILL Rory and Amy fluff, and he would be more hinderence than help in this situation. Sorry Rory. Anyways, I'm rambleing. On to the story!

* * *

><p>"Red. Red. I need something red."<p>

Amy flew around the room like a hurricane, tossing clothes this way and that. "Red, red, red… I knew I saw something over here…" She scooped a pile of discarded clothing from the floor, rooting through it for the elusive article.

"Amelia Pond! We are leaving right now!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; I'll be down in a minute!"

"We're going to be late!"

She rolled her eyes. "We live in a time machine, Doctor. Or did you forget?" Another piece of clothing hit the wall in her frenzied search. "I'm looking for something to wear!"

There was a pause, and then she heard footsteps. The Doctor burst into her room. "You're joking. It's taking you _this_ long to find a shirt?"

Amy stopped her search and planted her hands on her hips. "Got a problem?" She asked, fixing him with her best death glare.

The Doctor opened his mouth to give a snappy retort, but froze as he took in his surroundings. Amy was in nothing but her bra and knickers.

His mouth snapped shut and he swallowed, looking nervously at anywhere besides his companion. "Erm…"

She rolled her eyes and got back to her search, ignoring his nervous stammering. "It's not a shirt," She quipped, routing through another pile, "It's something red. I need something red." She straightened up to find him still fiddling with his hands, studiously ignoring her. "Oh, come off it!"

"At least put a shirt on!"

"No. Not until I find the shirt I'm looking for!"

"Fine." With that, the doctor dove into the enormous closet the TARDIS had supplied Amy with, digging around for her 'something red'.

"This one?"

"Nope."

"This One?"

"Nuh-uh."

"How about this one?"

"Not even close."

After another few minutes of searching through, sonic-ing, and generally destroying everything in the room, the Doctor and Amy lay in the middle of her floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Bloody something red," he muttered.

"Bloody, buggering something red," she agreed.

"You giving up?"

"Nope."

"Did the thought ever even cross your mind?"

"Nope."

"Mad, stubborn, Amelia Pond. Won't even give up on an outfit."

"Oi! It's not my fault it won't look right without something red."

"Of course not." He smirked, and then squinted, looking hard at the fairy lights that the TARDIS had strung all over her ceiling. "What's that?"

"What?"

"That. Hanging from the fairy lights."

"That," Amy grinned, "Would be my something red." She clamored to her feet, and after several attempts, was able to snatch the garment from above. She pulled the tank top over her head with a triumphant grin, and then quickly put on trousers with an equal amount of glee. She twirled around, modeling for the Doctor. "What do you think?"

"… It's more of a coral than red, don't you think?"

He was answered by a smack to the back of his head.

"Right then, off we go!" He jumped to his feet. Amy quickly pulled on her boots and ran her fingers over her messy hair, then accepted his hand as he hauled her up after him. He made for the door, beginning to prattle off some random facts about the planet they had landed on.

"Wait!" She yelled, turning around and diving back into the depths of her closet. She grabbed a blue jumper and pulled it over her head, completely obscuring the tank top, then walked back to his side. "Perfect."

He just gaped disbelievingly.

"What?" She smiled innocently, "Blue always was my favorite color."

* * *

><p>There you have it!<p>

This is my way of coping. I'm slowly sinking into withdrawl, I SIMPLY CANNOT WAIT any longer for new episodes! URG. Are you trying to kill me bbc? On that note, to mend my withdrawl simptoms, does anyone know if there's a place online to watch the original series? Because that would be much appreciated. Thank you in advance!

Go on, push the button. You know you want to, and the Doctor would most definately want you to push it too. It doesn't bite, I promise.


End file.
